


boyfriend material

by jaimemae



Series: reggie the bi disaster has a crush on luke the straight man [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Idiots, M/M, One sided, just two idiots being idiots, reggie has a crush on luke but luke is straight, they’re literally just idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimemae/pseuds/jaimemae
Summary: Reggie’s heart stopped. Luke was . . . flirting with him? Oh god, Luke was flirting with him. He had wanted this to happen for so long but now that it was actually happening, his throat was closing up. His cheeks turned a shade of bright red and his breathing picked up.akaReggie is an idiot bisexual and Luke likes to mess with him occasionally.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: reggie the bi disaster has a crush on luke the straight man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	boyfriend material

Reggie was sitting on the coach of the studio, softly strumming his base. It wasn’t plugged in, so the only noises that came from it were small plucks. He quite enjoyed the sound.

“Hey, Reg,” Luke said, walking through the studio doors. “Whatcha up to?”

The bassist shrugged. “I wanna practice but Jules isn’t here so.”

Luke nodded, pulling off his jacket. Reggie noticed the way Luke’s new shirt fell loosely on his toned arms. He wanted to stop looking. He needed to stop looking. But, he couldn’t.

“What’re you staring at, Reg?” Luke teased, knowing full well that Reggie was checking him out.

“Your shirt,” he blurted out, coughing slightly, “It’s new?”

Luke nodded, “Got it last night, yeah.”

Reggie stood up. _ Distractions. Distractions. _

“It looks,  _ so soft _ ,” he said, walking up and feeling the bottom hem of the shirt. “What’s it made of?”

“Boyfriend material,” Luke said, winking at Reggie.

Reggie’s heart stopped. _ Luke was . . . flirting with him? _ Oh god, Luke was flirting with him. He had wanted this to happen for so long but now that it was actually happening, his throat was closing up. His cheeks turned a shade of bright red and his breathing picked up.

Luke noticed.

“Oh, shit, Reggie I-’

_ Good job Luke. Flirt with the boy who’s had a crush on you forever as a joke, what a fantastic plan. _

Luke grabbed Reggie’s hand as he basically hyperventilated.

“It’s cotton.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another story in this series that came from the beautiful mind of Conn! I can’t possibly thank them enough for their story ideas because I get to write Reggie being an absolute dumbass.


End file.
